Implications
by Lackadaisical Pajamas
Summary: Something implied or suggested naturally…. Continuation of The Killer Tuna Jump. One shot. Seddie.


**Author's Note: Now you all just know I HAD to write this! I'm still in shock over the episode I can't believe Dan actually let it go down…I was sure he was just teasing us again, but no it was right there all over the screen screaming at me SEDDIE , SEDDIE, SEDDIE! Now I know some people were disappointed that there was no kiss but who needs a kiss with all those implications Dan toss our way...I preferred it to be left up to my imagination…and I've decided to share some of that imagination with you..I hope you enjoy it!**

**Ps. I have literally only watched one other episode of Sam and Cat which just so happened to be #Twinfection (I think that's what it was called) just to see how they would incorporate Melanie, so please forgive me if some of my facts are a little off.**

Freddie pushed himself upright with his good arm thankful that his lifting had once again come in handy. He was so glad to be getting out of this room. This wasn't exactly his idea of a dream vacation, between the pain of his injuries, dodging his mother's constant calls, and Robbie's strumming he was in his own personal hell, there was only one thing that made it all worth it…her.

_Sam._

When he had gotten that call a few days ago he wasted no time packing a bag and getting on the fastest flight he could find. He didn't know how to prepare himself to see her, he was a mess. The thought of her in the hospital… hurt…broken.. and alone, made him feel sick to his stomach. Though he hated almost every moment during his stay, he was glad to be the one who had to be admitted. He'd take her place in the hospital any day, besides there was a pretty awesome silver lining to the black cloud. Sam made it a point to come and see him every day during visiting hours. While she would claim it was for the free pudding cups, he knew better.

_Flashback_

"_Ok here I've got a good one for you, spending a day with my mom or lotioning Gibby._

"_Lotioning Gibby" She said without hesitation while eating another spoonful of pudding._

"_What! Sam you would seriously rather spread lotion on Gibby than spend one day with my mother?"_

"_Totally, while it would be physically painfully and quite nauseating to lotion Gibby, a full 24 hours with your mother could leave emotionally scars that could take years to heal. _

"_Agreed." He said with a shrug, eating the last bite of his turkey sandwich that he was lucky enough to keep out of Sam's grasp._

"_Now try this on for size, licking a subway machine or eating a slice of meatloaf left out in the sun for two days that has been previously bitten by Lewbert"_

"_Sam that's disgusting."_

" _It's a gift, now get to pickin Benson."_

"_I have to use the bathroom."_

"_Coward." Sam said with a smile licking her spoon clean. Freddie rolled his eyes while moving to place his legs on the ground, he must have move too fast , because suddenly he felt a pain shoot through his side._

"_Ahhh." He breathed out holding onto his ribs as the pain continued to ripple through him._

"_What is it? What's wrong?" Sam asked moving from her position on the bed to stand in front of him._

"_It's nothing just a little pain, don't worry it passed." She could tell by the look in his eyes and the vein currently throbbing in his neck that he was lying._

"_Aren't they like giving you stuff for that?" She asked while motioning towards his IV._

"_That's mostly just fluids to make sure I was staying hydrated when I had the bandage on my mouth, but like I said I'm fine, see." He smiled standing up to emphasize his point. "I'll be right back." Sam nodded moving back and watching as he walked away." Looking back at his bed she quickly picked up his call button and held it down with her finger. _

"_Okay okay where's the fire." A nurse said walking into the room. "I'd figure after that Shapiro boy left you'd give that button a break...what can I do for you Mr. Ben…Oh… who are you?" The nurse asked finally looking up from her clipboard._

"_That's not important." Sam said throwing the button down and moving to sand in front of the nurse. "What kind of pain meds do you have him on?"_

"_Well...it says here that Mr. Benson is currently on Tylenol ."_

"_Tylenol what the hell is that supposed to help, that does even help me with cramps." Freddie flushed the toilet moving to wash his hands. As he lathered his hands quickly wanting to get back to Sam his mother's voice popped into his head. Wash, wash, wash your hands, play our handy game. Rub and scrub, and scrub and rub, germs go down the drain. Rolling his eyes he lathered up once more making sure to get in the full twenty second, darn her and her haunting rhymes. Grabbing a paper towel he quickly dried his hands and turned off the water, moving towards the door he heard two voices going back and forth, one he of course recognized as Sam's, but the other he couldn't place , he opened the door slightly to get a look._

"_So you're telling me that some over the counter crap is the best you can do in the whole hospital." _

"_Listen if that's what his doctor put him on then I'm pretty sure there's a good reason."_

"_Well I'm pretty sure he's in pain, and if you're not going to do anything about it I guess I will."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" The nurse asked with a huff crossing her arms._

"_Well Susan I guess you're just going to have to stick around and find out, but just so you know Dr. Welsh and I are good friends, and I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate how you are treating me or my good friend." Freddie smiled wide, she had called him her good friend, maybe it wasn't exactly the title he wanted but it was something, something way better than ex-boyfriend. _

"_You're bluffing." Susan said rolling her eyes "You really think I believe Dr. Welsh is good friends with you, how stupid do you think I am?"_

" _Susan I don't have that kind of time to explain, but I'm sure you know Henry?" Susan raised an eyebrow curiously at the mention of the doctor's four year old son. "Well let's just say it was me who helped him with that little thumb sucking problem, and the doc owes me pretty big."_

"_Wait you're the amazing Samantha Puckett, child whisperer?" She asked shocked._

"_In the flesh." Sam said opening her arms._

"_Oh my god Dr. Welsh said you're a miracle worker ,do you have any openings sometime next week, I have a set of twins who could really use your gifts."_

"_Now Susan there will be plenty of time to discuss that later right now what I need is some help for my friend." Freddie smile again, aww she was swindling drugs for him._

"_Oh yes, yes of course." Susan said hurrying out of the room. Hearing that the coast was clear Freddie opened the door and walked back into the room._

"_I heard voices what was that about?'_

"_I was just ordering your dinner; by the way we're having roast beef and potatoes."_

"_Maybe this time you'll actually let me taste the beef?"_

"_Ehh it's not that good pretty dry if you ask me, I'm doing you a service." Sam said with a shrug moving back to her place on the bed. Freddie smiled copying her actions and reclaiming his space on the bed._

"_What would I do without you Sam?" For a moment there was a pause as the heaviness of the question presented itself. Looking into her eyes he saw an unreadable emotion before it was gone, and her signature smirk was intact. _

"_Die from boredom." She offered with a shrug taking his cast arm, she began adding another most likely inappropriate drawing to his cast. "Now Lewbert or the subway machine, don't think I'd let you off that easy Freadface."_

_End Flash back_

She cared about him and she had openly showed it quite a few times over his visit. Just thinking about it was enough to have that warm feeling he often felt within her presence begin to spread through his chest. "Now what have I told you about listing me as an emergency contact?" He couldn't help the smile that had formed on his lips as he looked up to find Sam standing in the doorway motorcycle helmet in hand.

"Well I couldn't exactly call my mom to come." Though they both knew she would have in the blink of an eye, but neither wanted to deal with that tornado, he actual wondered if he could get away with staying down here until his arm fully healed to avoid explaining his cast. "And I haven't made too many friends during my stay in L.A."

"Really because you and Robbie seemed to be hitting it off so well." She said with a smirk walking to stand next to his bed.

"Ughhh."

"And there's always Cat."

"Sorry Puckett but you have them beat by far, plus if my memory serves me right I do believe you owe me dinner with the promise of some fun, I am now very capable of chewing."

" Yea yea come on let's get your crippled butt out of here." She said while hanging his jacket around his shoulders allowing him to slide his good arm through. It felt great to walk out into the L.A sunshine into some fresh non sterile air, he'd got enough of that at home. "Here put this on." Sam said while thrusting a helmet in his direction.

"Sam I can't wear this."

"Sure you can, don't worry pretty boy your hair will be fine." She said while placing her helmet on mounting her bike.

"That's not what I meant, I meant I can't ride on that thing, I only have one good arm remember." He said lifting his injured arm.

"Aww come on you'll be fine, I promise to go slow." Sam sighed as he stood frozen on the pavement, getting off her bike she walked over to stand in front of him. Taking the helmet from his hands she removed her sunglasses, meeting his eyes. "You'll be fine…trust me." Freddie sighed nodding his head, he had no chance against those eyes and she knew it. Sam smiled placing the helmet on his head being sure to buckle the strap. "Besides I always wanted to make you my bitch."

"Sam!" She only laughed placing her glasses back on while moving towards her bike this time with Freddie in tow.

"Now we aren't too far from my place, but you just want to make sure you.." Sam was cut off as Freddie's arm found her waist; she instantly felt chills racking through her body, as the warmth of him spread threw her.

"Is this ok?" He asked his breath tickling her neck in the worst way. She could only nod biting down on her lip to suppress any unwanted noises from escaping her throat.

"Ready?"

"Yea I think so, I just.."

"Good." She replied hitting the gas and speeding off. Freddie tightened his grip around her, unconsciously moving closer to her. Closing his eyes he moved to lay his head down on her shoulder, landing in her hair, which smelled exactly the way he remembered it…_Vanilla, Brown sugar, and Ribs _, the smell of her comforted him enough for him to brave opening his eyes.

"Wow Sam this is amazing." He breathed out taking in the city's beauty.

"Yea it is." She agreed sliding back a little more on the bike.

…..

"So much for taking it slow huh." Freddie stated as they pulled up in front of Sam and Cat's place.

"Mama has a need for speed." Sam said quickly untangling herself from him. She didn't know how much more of the torture of his fingers on her skin she could take; she nearly crashed twice in the ten minutes it had taken them to arrive. Opening the door Sam took both their helmets and tossed them in the closet. " So ready for some fun?"

"As long as it's legal." Freddie said while closing the door.

"Meh, you're still no fun huh Benson?" Turning back around Freddie saw that the girls couch had been moved back and in its place was a blue and red girly cow blanket on the floor surrounded by pillows.

"What's this?"

"This my friend is the ultimate Puckett pillow picnic set up, I figured with your arm and all we could just stay in, make poor food choices, and watch guts pour until our eyes bleed. His silence was unnerving, and she quickly began trying to back pedal. "I'm mean if you want, we could always just go to.."

"This is perfect." He said taking one of her hands in an effort to still her fidgeting. "Thank you Sam."

"No big deal." She shrugged "So what movie you in the mood for." She asked while reluctantly letting go of his hand to help him remove his jacket. "I have Stab 10, I'll Never forget what you did last Winter, The Kansas Power saw Massacre…"

"The original." They both said at the same time pointing to one another.

"How about we start at Stab 10 and work our way up to gory goodness of The Kansas Power saw Massacre.

"Sounds good to me." Sam said while tossing his jacket on the couch. "What you drinking Benson?"

"Water's fine." He said while walking over to the closet in search of his duffel bag.

"Lose something?"

"No just looking for my phone charger." He replied shoving something in his pocket. Walking over to the blanket he settled down next to a pillow that had what he presumed to be his water leaning against. Popping the movie in Sam made her way over to Freddie and placed a bowl of popcorn between them, considering the ride here boundaries were a good thing.

"So you wanna bet the usual?"

"First one to flinch loses." Freddie said offering her his hand.

"You're going down Benson." She said taking his hand.

"I've gotten used to it Puckett."

As the screen replayed the main menu montage for the hundredth time and the popcorn bowl was slowly pushed out of the way, neither seemed to notice, as they were to wrapped up in their conversation.

"So you're seriously telling me that the doll was cursed?"

"Exactly!"

"You know I'm not as gullible as I use to be Sam."

"No who's the liar? She asked with a raised eyebrow causing him to laugh.

"You're really something Sam."

"Hmm." She replied distractedly while popping another kernel in her mouth.

"You just never cease to amaze me. You come to a new town and not knowing a soul and you establish this whole life for yourself, a pretty busy life from the sound of it"

"Yea I did alright."

"You did far better than alright." He smiled throwing a piece of popcorn at her. Sam raised a challenging eyebrow while grabbing two hand fulls of popcorn. "No, no Sam don't..." He was cut off as his face was assaulted with the buttery treat.

"Don't start something you can't finish." She said with a smirk.

"Who said I couldn't finish it." He replied grabbing the bowl with his able hand, beginning a full on popcorn war. Once the bowl was empty they both fell back onto their pillows laughing.

"I think I've worked up an appetite."

"Please you always have an appetite." He said while picking a piece of popcorn out of her hair. " But it seems that we used all our food as ammo."

"No worries Mama comes prepared." Sam said standing up and walking over to the fridge. Grabbing a couple of containers she put one in the microwave for a couple of minutes and then turned picking up a spoon , placing it in her mouth, she move over grabbing a bag of rolls, a small bottle of something that he couldn't make out, and a paper towel roll before rejoined him on the floor. Seeing the spread Freddie shifted himself into an upright position.

"Honey you cooked?" He gasped dramatically placing a hand on his chest.

"Shut up or you get none." Sam said while slapping his hand, trying to hide the small smile on her lips. "Alright so we have before us a couple of Sam Puckett original hot meat sandwich and some spicy potato salad."

"Smells great." Reaching for a roll Freddie watched longingly as Sam opened her roll and began filling it with the hot meat, looking to his arm he pouted.

"Oh just give it to me." She said while taking his roll after hearing him sigh for what seemed like the hundredth time. She quickly got to work building him the perfect sandwich. "It just needs one more thing." Picking up the small bottle Sam poured some sauce on top of both of their sandwiches. "There now there're perfect." She said while handing him his sandwich.

"You know I could get used to this Puckett."

"Well don't Benson, I won't always feel so sorry for your nerdy buttocks." She said with a wink.

"It may be nerdy but you have to admit it's a pretty good one, don't think I didn't notice you coping a feel." He said with a smirk.

"You wish." Sam said rolling her eyes, but feeling heat rushing to her cheeks. As Freddie lifted his sandwich to his lips, Sam felt her breath catch in her throat, she wasn't sure why she cared so much about what he thought of her cooking. After taking a bite he growled in approval, his eyes practically rolling in the back of his head.

"Dude this is awesome, where did you get that sauce?" He asked taking another bite.

"Made it myself."

"Give it up Sam, I told you already no more gullible Freddie."

"I swear on ham." Sam said now taking a bite of her own sandwich.

"It's really amazing; it just has this incredible zing to it."

"You really like?"

"Yea it's awesome." He said while taking another bit to prove his point.

"That's funny because Cat hated it; she actually ruined two of my shirts with it."

"She doesn't know what she's missing." Sam laughed looking up to Freddie who currently had sauce smeared around his mouth. "What?" He asked.

"You have a little something, everywhere on your face." Freddie reached for the paper towel roll only to have it roll away from him, faster than he could catch it. "Come here you nub." Moving forward on her knees, Sam began to wiped at the corners of his mouth with her thumb, in the process she missed how their bodies soon began closing the distance. She paused looking to his eyes, her thumb shifted and slowly ran across his lips, cause him to take in a sharp breath. She froze, and as he felt her beginning to move away, he laid his hand on top of hers. Looking to their hands, and feeling the rapid beating of her heart in her chest she knew she couldn't hold it in anymore, it was now or never.

"Did you figure out the answer to your question?"

"What question?"

"When we were out of the tuna tank you asked why did I come to L.A…and ever since then I've been wondering the same thing." She said looking away from their joined hands and to his eyes.

"I thought that was pretty clear." He said while lightly squeezing her fingers.

"I need to hear you say it."

"You Sam, I came for you." He stated without hesitation. Sam let out a shaky breath dropping her eyes, she suddenly felt very overwhelmed, and was finding it difficult to breath, feeling the moisture beginning to build up behind her eyes, she shook her head letting go of his hand she made a move to stand up. "Wait, Sam please hear me out." He said moving into a kneeling position reclaiming her hand.

"I can't do this." She said shaking her head. "Not now, not when I've been doing so well…I'm sorry Freddie." Letting go of his hand, she walked quickly to the bathroom she and Cat shared. Looking in the mirror she let out another breath as a tear escaped her eye... traitor. She wiped furiously at her eyes, before anymore could escape. It had been months, and she was going so strong, doing her best to push him out of her mind, only taking his calls occasionally, she finally managed to remove his photo from her wallet (So what if she placed in under her pillow instead), avoiding elevators and fire escapes like the plague, but now he just shows back up, and makes her feel things pushing...no plummeting her back to square one. "Damn it!" She exclaimed punching the wall accidentally hitting a picture frame shattering the glass, and knocking it to the floor. Looking down Sam saw the shards of glass, and soon noticed the drips of blood beginning to pool on the tile floor.

"Sam are you ok I heard a ..oh my god Sam your hand." Freddie quickly moved forward taking her hand; turning on the water he placed it underneath. Sam wince trying to pull back, but he held her hand firmly in place. "We need to clean it so I can see how bad the cuts are." As the water continued to run red , Freddie pulled her hand back quickly to examine it, before placing it back under the water. "Stay here." He stated firmly hurrying out of the bathroom. Sam watched as the water swirled in the sink and down the drain, wondering how she could have possible made such a mess of things. Freddie returned carrying a pretty decent size first aid kit, which Sam recognized as Marissa's travel kit. Opening the kit he took out a pair of scissors and roll of gauze, as he reach for her hand Sam pulled away.

"No way."

"Sam I have to get the glass out to have a better look at the cuts...trust me." She slowly stretched her hand back out to him, and watched as he carefully pulled thin shards of glass from her knuckles. Placing the tweezers down he broke off a piece of gauze and placed it on top of her hand, applying a heavy amount of pressure for about fifteen seconds he moved the gauze, seeing that the blood continued to flow. "We are going to have to get you to the hospital it looks like you are going to need a few stiches." He said throwing out the bloodily gauze. "Come on I already called a cab." Taking a clean piece of gauze he gently wrapped it around her hand.

"I don't need a cab, I have my bike."

"Sam you can't drive that thing like this, now will you stop fighting me and just let me help you."

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't need your help, like you said I've been doing pretty fine on my own."

"Damn it Sam for once could you not let your pride get in the way, now I'll be out in the cab, I'm hoping that you'll join me." Sam watched as Freddie walked away, after about a minute she moved from the bathroom. Walking out into the living she grabbed her jacket, sliding it on she began patting the pockets.

"The nub took my keys." Though she was pretty pissed, she was also a little proud. "Who knew he had it in him."

…..

Alright Ms. Puckett you're as good as new, just don't go getting in any more fights with picture frames. "Dr. Welsh said looking pointedly at her. " I just have to get your discharge papers ready and you're free to go."

"Thank you sir." Freddie said standing up offering the doctor his hand."

"No problem son, you take good care of this one, I love her spirit." Freddie nodded watching as the doctor left. Sam had been eerily quite ever since they left the house, and from the way she was constantly biting her lip he knew something was up. He knew he had to approach her delicately or he'd run her off again, he tentatively sat down next to her on the bed.

"Two hospitals visits in one day I can see we clearly haven't lost our spunk." Sam's gaze from the floor was unmoving . "We even have matching …"

"What took you so long?" She said it so low he almost couldn't hear her.

"What?" He asked while moving a little closer.

"I said, what took you so long." She asked again louder this time while lifting her gaze from the floor. "I waited for you."

"I came as fast as I could, when Cat called me I …"

"You know, when I first left I had this stupid fantasy that you'd chase me, that it would take my leaving to make you realize that…you maybe..still…" She trailed off looking back down at the ground.

"Sam I.."

"But you never came, and as much as I hate to admit it, it hurt like hell." She said shaking her head with a scoff, but what she tried to cover with disdain he heard. He heard the crack in her voice, and it was enough to send a painful stab to his heart. "At one point I convinced myself that you had run off to Italy to find Carly, especially after what happened the last time you two were together." Freddie's stomach plummeted, he knew she knew about the kiss but they had never discussed it, he figured they'd kinda labeled it with the don't ask don't tell policy. "But nevertheless I waited as stupid as it was... I waited for months." Letting out another shaky breath, she licked her lips swallowing, desperately trying to force down the lump in her throat." I learned to live with it, or to live without you, and now you come waltzing in here..and...and..I.."

"Sam when Carly left yes I was sad , and when she kissed me I was excited..." When Sam made a move to get off the bed, he quickly stopped her moving to stand in front of her. "I was excited because I didn't feel a thing...not one thing" He said lifting her chin forcing her to meet his eyes. "Sam when you left Seattle without so much as a goodbye I was beyond hurt I..I was devastated, and angry. I didn't leave the house for weeks; my mom actually had a therapist come to make frequent house calls."

"You say that as if it isn't normal in your household." Freddie smiled a small smile in spite of himself at her wit, moving forward he knelt down.

"When you left I thought it was me you wanted to get away from..and it hurt like hell." He said using her words from earlier. "After a few weeks I broke, I couldn't take it any more you wouldn't take my calls, Carly wouldn't even bend at my constant questioning about your where abouts. I went as far to fly to New York checking out a few of those rib places you always talked about. After a couple of months I tried to find some sort of normalcy in my life, mostly for my mother's sake, but without you I was just going through the motions, never really noticing or feeling the moments in between." He paused taking her good hand in his. "Sam in this short time I've been here I've felt every moment. The crazy, jealous, fun, painful, and loving, and it's because of you, I would never give up on you…or us."

"There's no us." She said while letting go. "There's you and there's…" And then there were lips, his lips to be exact. Freddie moved forward with a drive she didn't know he possessed, if she wouldn't listen to reason then maybe she would listen to passion, he always thought she was a kinetics learner, and he was fully prepared to educate her. Placing a hand on either side of her waist he pulled her down to the edge of the bed giving himself better access to her, when the action caused her to gasp he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Moving a hand to her hair he began to massage the base of her neck, all the while trying to bring her closer to him. He growled in approval as she wrapped her legs around his middle pulling him in, suddenly she pulled back causing him to slightly tip forward , but before he could mourn the lost, her lips seemed to be everywhere at once. His eyes, his cheeks, his neck, as she began to suck softly on his ear lobe he nearly lost it.

" Dios te amo Sam." He breathed out gruffly while titling his head back giving her better access. His hands slowly made their way down her body, he took the time to appreciate each and every curve his fingertips ran across. He smiled against her lips as she let out a moan.

"Well here you are allll…whoa!" Freddie fell back from the force of Sam pushing herself back on the bed. "How about I just leave these papers here and you can come on down when you're ready…please be ready soon."

"Thanks DW." Sam with a nod as the doctor began to walk out, but not before leaving Freddie with a stern look. " Well..that was…"

"Unexpected?" He supplied.

"Unexpected." She agreed with a nod of her head. " But.."

"Sam wait, before you finish that statement let me just say this. I know we tried before but that was then and this is now, I'm so far from then now. Then I was dumb enough to let you walk away from me, I let my pride stop me from saying what I wanted to say, I..didn't realize just how much I was …I am in love with you."

"Freddie…" She tried again.

"Please let me finish." Standing up he began to rub a hand on the back of his neck nervously. "Now I wear miss matched socks." He paused pulling up his pants legs to show her he was in fact wearing one red and one blue sock. "It drives me nuts but I do it." He said letting his pants fall back down. " I speak using double negatives, do you know how upset my mother gets when she offers me a second helping of bean sprouts and I reply I don't want none!." He exclaimed beginning to pace. "I bite my nails constantly, all I'm left with is nubs Sam, nubs!" He said while holding out a hand to her.

"How appropriate." She said with a nod.

"I've been trying so hard to make changes..in hopes that maybe, you'd consider taking me back." That's when it dawned on her , this whole outburst was to prove that he had become abnormal… just for her.

"May I speak now?" He opened his mouth, but closed it quickly after opting for just a head nod. "What I was trying to say before that." She said while waving a hand in his direction. " Was that I thought it was pretty… amazing."

"Sam you can't just…wait did you say amazing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've felt every moment too." She said reaching out and pulling him to sit next to her on the bed. "As much as I hate to admit Benson you've kinda ruined me for other men. I really should kick your techie ass for it." She said with a smile nudging his arm, Freddie let out a sigh of relief returning her smile, he pulled out a small box from his pocket and held it in front of her. "What's this?" Sam questioned while taking the box from his hands.

"You don't think I'd really come all this way without getting you a gift did you?"

"About what I said at Bots…"

"Open it." He stated bumping her shoulder with his. Taking the lid off Sam carefully picked up the sliver chain which held one charm; slowly she turned the small square thoughtfully in her hand.

"I made sure they put just the perfect amount of parmesan, just the way you like it." He said while rubbing the back of his neck again. Sam eyed the charm painted to look like the perfect piece of Pini's lasagna in her hand. It did in fact have the perfect amount of sauce to cheese ratio and she once again felt the lump building in her throat, and this time when her tears fell she let them.

"It's just not the same without you." Taking her eyes off the chain, she slid off her shoes and lifted her feet laying them across his lap displaying her two purple socks. "Matching socks." He said with a surprised smile while holding onto her feet.

"Normal behavior can be ok from time to time. "She said with a shrug .Moving forward he wiped the tears from her cheek, slipping off one of his shoes he pulled off his red sock, and slid it over one of her purple socks.

"You're way better than normal." He smiled squeezing her toes. Sliding the necklace around her neck she looked to him.

"Well lean." She demanded.

_Some habits die hard_.

Chuckling he moved forward kissing her softly on the lips, Doctor Welsh's warning had been received. "I've been missin your kissin." She sighed pulling back from him.

"About what I said earlier... I want you to know I meant every word, I love you and.."

"Give me your arm." Freddie held his arm out suspiciously in front of her. "No your other arm." Reaching into her back pocket she took out her trusty sharpie marker pulling the cap off with her teeth she got to work.

"Really Sam you're inspired to doodle at this moment."

"There." She said pulling back admiring her artwork. Turning his arm Freddie smiled as he read **PUCKETT PROPERTY **in her bold print.

"And proud."

"So what does this all mean for us?" Sam asked playing with the chain around her neck.

"Well I guess it means you got your wish...I'm your bitch."

…..

**Forgive me but for any corniness, typos, grammar issues (I'm sure there are a few) or over all suckishness..but I just had to do it!**

**Thoughts anyone?**


End file.
